Prism Plant
The Prism Plant is an upgrade plant of the Magnifying Grass in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, which costs more sun to launch an attack, but pierces to hit every zombie in the row. The Prism Plant costs 50 sun to attack, instead of the 25 sun that Magnifying Grass costs in PvZ:TFS. The first zombie in the row will receive 400DPS, or 20 peas of damage, the same as Magnifying Grass in this game, but after piercing it will deal 200DPS to every other zombie in the row. It is unlocked by purchasing it from Burt's Bits & Bobs for $10,000 after unlocking Magnifying Grass. Made by Milesprower2. Origin The Prism Plant is a combination of the words "prism" and plant, as it is a plant that reflects light like a prism. Almanac Entry Prism Plant Click on it to focus your sunlight into a piercing beam. Damage: super heavy Range: long Attack cost: 50 sun Special: deals less damage after piercing Plant Food effect: shoots a piercing rainbow beam for a while, strengthened by sun producers Must be planted on Magnifying Grasses When she's not defending a lawn from hungry zombies, Prism Plant spends her time hunting for pots of gold at the end of her own rainbows. She hasn't had much success. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Plant Food Fires a rainbow beam straight through the row. It deals 200DPS per second, and lasts for one second by default, but lasts longer the more sun producers you have. *Sunflowers and Shadow Flowers increase the duration by one second. *Sun-shrooms increase it by half a second if small, one second if grown. *Twin Sunflowers increase the duration by two seconds. *Power Flowers increase the duration by three seconds. *Moonflowers increase it based on their current sun production, ranging from half a second to two seconds. With enough sun producers, this could easily last for 20-30 seconds or even longer, making it a very powerful effect that can easily deny zombies a chance at getting anywhere in the row for an extended period of time. Strategies Prism Plant is essentially a Magnifying Grass designed for larger hordes of zombies and longer levels. While the regular Magnifying Grass can be used as your sole form of damage with enough sun production, it is usually beneficial to pair it up with AoE plants to deal with basic zombies or other zombies that are weakened by the Magnifying Grass's attacks. The Prism Plant lacks this AoE issue, able to instantly wipe out all regular zombies in a row, and with three shots, all Coneheads. However, the sun cost of it is very high, so it's recommended to use a lot of Twin Sunflowers, Moonflowers, or even Power Flowers in order to fuel the use of this plant. Plant pairs exceptionally well with Garlic or Sweet Potato, funelling the zombies into fewer rows and therefore allowing Prism Plants to be far more cost-effective. If faced with strong zombies such as Gargantuars or Brickheads, it might be useful to keep regular Magnifying Grasses as well, perhaps one regular and one Prism Plant in each row (or each row the zombies are getting diverted into), as the Prism Plant is extremely inefficient at dealing with singular strong targets. It will take 8 shots to defeat a Brickhead or 9 to defeat a Gargantuar, regardless of whether you're using Prism Plant or Magnifying Grass, however the Magnifying Grass will take only 200-225 sun for all those shots, while Prism Plant will take a whopping 400-450 sun. Other Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Attacking Plants Category:Interactive Plants Category:Manually Activated Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants that ignore screen doors Category:Upgrade Plants